The Destiney of Zelda
by elijahlore2
Summary: Zelda is moring the loss of link. Samus enters her life and they become lovers. But after samus learned certin secrets about Zelda she does some certin Things Find out what. (this is my Frist Story)
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny Of Zelda (MA)

Chapter 1

It was a hard battle at the smash bros. The Winners of this Battle were more famous than they already were. The winners were Sonic Mario Zelda Peach Link Kirby Bowser and Galendorf so the award show was here. Not Mad about not winning but not being allowed to fight was getting ready for vengeance. He Swops in Gun Blazing and bombs everywhere EggMan was killed. But Most of The charters where killed. The only Survivors where Mario Zelda Samus and Kirby. Mario was heartbroken about peaches death. He started to Date his old GF Darlene And his Brother who couldn't make it made him feel better. Zelda for her it wasn't so easy Link was her everything and She was Torn at the sight at links burning corpse Kirby tried to make her feel better but it wasn't working Soon she planned to Commit Suicide. She saw a nearby Monster it waited for her to cry for help. She just laid their and said go on with it. The monster was confused but couldn't pass up a free meal. As he Approached her A ball of light Struck The monster. She was Shocked to see Samus at the end of the blast. She yelled at her HOW CAN YOU MESS UP MY PERFECT DEATH!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? Samus in Confusing Began to talk to her. I know you would want to commit suicide. But a loss of a love one is the worst time to commit that act. You must live on for them. would link want you to do this. would he want you to commit suicide over his loss. Zelda looked Not angry but now sad. She broke out crying. into Samus. I can't go on not alone. Would you like to stay with until you pull yourself together. Zelda in disbelieve of the offer she answered in a Joy filled YES. It was 2 weeks after the suicide attempt and Zelda felt better. More Outgoing and cheerful. Samus got a alert on her inter Com. A large bounty was put on the Shadow Androids. By Shadow himself. Samus was to collect this bounty and Zelda wanted to come with. Samus was hesitant at first but the queen would not be denied. It turns out Zelda and Samus Make a great team together. After Calming the bounty Samus and Zelda's friendship Grew Largely. After Many Weeks of Collecting Bounty's and Just having fun Samus and Zelda were closer than ever. Until one fateful day that would all change. Samus was at hyrule to get supply's. She saw that Zelda was asleep. So she wanted to get a bath in the secret hyrule Waters. Only Zelda and Samus know about so it would be the perfect place for a bath. As she stripped down she was now completely naked. Most Strong Woman like her had a really rough body. She had Smooth flawless thighs a Smooth Flawless Body and Large Alluring Breasts. If any man it would to saw this make there day or month. as she began someone had entered it was Zelda herself She can as Samus Stared to apologized. Zelda By the right of Womanhood She started to mate with her. Samus Asked if she was ready for something like this she just been though a lot and if she went though there's was no going back. Zelda the queen wasn't leaving until she was Satisfied. I haven't been sure about anything in my life let's just do it. After a brief period Zelda was at the point where they would both be at utter heaven. A little higher to the left AHHHHHH YES THERE! the next day. Samus your my world you saved me will you be a GF. A intent YES. and the destiny of Zelda and Samus began THE END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Destiny of Zelda (MA)

Chapter 2

after a brief sex period Zelda and Samus and become lesbian lovers. After things were not going well within the mushroom kingdom and hyrule with Zelda being gone and peach dead. the evil doers decided to make their move. Bower Jr. the son to the dead Mighty Bower Decides to strike. and Navi Really was evil. someone that annoying had to be evil. Samus and her hot body of sexiness. (really Cheesy) And Zelda with her Magic. Heard of this news. ending there week of lesbian sex and what not they went on to save the mushroom kingdom and hyrule. First hyrule. As they walked upon the battleground. Zelda feel to tears at the sight at dark link. As even having lesbian sex towards Samus was still mourning him. Samus picked her up and kept saying that's not your link. his a evil monster help me end this evil. Zelda got up and started to use her magic on the dark link. Dark link escaped the battleground and orders his men to fall back to termina the place where link defeated majora. Zelda and Samus had to follow but knew that going to termina would be a death wish so they thought It would be better to just destroy the portal to termina making Navi lose a powerful ally. With that attack ended Zelda and Samus thought It would be good to relax for awhile. But Zelda had a secret that she had been keeping from Samus. She had the baby of dead link. She was to tell Samus now. Ummm Samus... Yes? May I talk to you? Yes? I can tell you anything right? Yes of course what's wrong? Am with... Links Baby.. WHAT!? before us me and link wanted a child. Okay Zelda am okay with this with us. But are you? Why wouldn't I be? Are you sure that you should have links child with US being together? Yes of course. what am wondering is will you mind it? yes I will help you but it's a bit weird don't you think? It is if you over think it. After that moment of drama they didn't have sex like they planned. No matter how much Zelda loves Samus gaping breasts. Samus needed to be relaxed. She needed Man sex there are a lot of men who would do her this favor just a peek at her legendary breasts would be hard to pass up. After Roaming the Galaxy she found a young perv named Sam Burney. He lived alone in a farm on a small comet. All Samus had to do was Strip Down in front of him and that was it. One look at her body and a offer for sex was plenty to satisfy Sam to start the sex. After 3 hours of none stop Samus looked at Sam and Shot him then made it look like a bandit raid. No one must know said Samus. After the dark deed was done she returned to Samus happy and clear of head. Then another battle was on Navi sent a large amount of Hired men at them and EVEN SAMUS MATCH. BOBO FETT THE 2 GREATEST BOUNTY HUNTERS EVER FACE TO FACE. After the long tense battle Bobo Fett was killed. because Samus and Zelda was too much for Bobo. There was a note on him saying. Kill Samus then leave the evidence about Samus cheating on Zelda with Sam the man she killed after sex the enemy would be killed and Zelda would be broken and I will control her. Zelda quickly destroyed the note and the evidence before Zelda noticed. how long will Samus keep the secret see next time THE END (of chapter 2)


End file.
